


[惊闹]A secret of Thundercracker

by Celloglycerin



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Mermaid Skywarp, Other, Porn With Plot, Sex with a mermaid, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celloglycerin/pseuds/Celloglycerin
Summary: 闹翻天是一条生活在锈海里的机械人鱼。
Relationships: Skywarp/Thundercracker
Kudos: 5





	[惊闹]A secret of Thundercracker

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我详细设定，我不知道.jpg

惊天雷有一个秘密。

这个秘密是他在偶尔的一次飞行意外后发现的。  
那天他偷偷飞出学院练习飞行，却因为导航仪失灵，迷迷糊糊地飞到了锈海上空。当他因为能量耗尽而直直地朝着荧光蓝的海面坠落过去时，盘踞在他的脑海里的是有关那条“锈海里有一条什么都吃的食人鲨”的传说。  
一抹快速划过海面的黑紫相间的影子成了惊天雷撞击海面之前视觉模块捕捉到的最后影像。

啪嗒。啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。哗啦。  
惊天雷在水波拍打着礁石的环绕声中醒来了，他很惊喜地发现自己不是七零八落地成了某条食人鲨肚里的零件，而是完整无虞地躺在一块露出海面的礁石上。  
也许是有人救了他。惊天雷想着。可是锈海哪里来的活人呢。  
惊天雷坐起来想要环视四周，刚一起身身后就传来说话声：  
“你醒啦？”  
“谁？”惊天雷循声转身向后看去，却什么也没有看到。他疑神疑鬼地又转回来时，却发现一个黑紫色的小机械人在礁石上支着上半身看着他。惊天雷注意到对方只有上半身露在水面上，下半身却完全浸没在了水面之下。  
“嗨。”黑紫色的机械人双手托着脸看着惊天雷，红色的光镜透露出好奇和兴奋，“你会飞？我看到你飞过来的。你真好看！”  
“……呃。”对方突然的夸奖让惊天雷有些不好意思起来，他低头想向对方道谢，却只见对方一下子潜入了水中，惊天雷这才发现水面下一条隐隐约约的黑紫色鱼尾一个摆动，便消失不见了。  
“你的翅膀真漂亮！”惊天雷感觉到自己的右翼被人戳了一下，他再回过头去依旧什么都没看到。再转过身时，那个黑紫色的家伙又停在他的正面了。  
食人鲨的传说又出现在惊天雷的脑海中，他有些紧张地看着面前这个看似友好的小家伙，对方也微笑着回看着他。也许他这是在玩弄他的猎物。惊天雷心想。但是我也逃不掉了，希望他可以让我痛快些。  
黑紫色的小家伙歪了歪头，身后的尾鳍露出水面，左右摇晃了起来，更证实了惊天雷心中的猜想。  
“你怎么不说话呀？你是不是饿了？”半人形半鱼尾的机械生物发出疑惑的问句，虽然惊天雷的机体的确不停地向他发送能量水平低的警告，但他却依旧不敢轻举妄动。  
“你要不要吃能量块？”对方又潜入水中，不一会儿就带着两块能量块回到水面。他把能量块伸到惊天雷面前，惊天雷犹豫了一会儿，还是从对方手里拿走了一块。  
当惊天雷看到对方也跟自己一样缀饮起能量块中的液体时，他忍不住发出了疑问：“你……你不吃人么？”  
“……吃人？”对方听到问题，表情也变得疑惑起来，“我为什么要吃人？能量块不好吃么？”  
“呃……不，”惊天雷感到自己有些丢脸，“他们说住在锈海里的家伙会吃人。”  
“他们！他们是谁？”可是黑紫色的小家伙毫不在意惊天雷口中有关自己会吃人的谣传，把空了的能量块盒子随手往海面一扔，又兴致冲冲地捧着脸看着惊天雷。惊天雷甚至觉得他尾巴摇晃的幅度也充满了快乐的意味。  
“呃，他们是我的同学，我们都在音速峡谷附近学习飞行技巧。”  
“音速峡谷！”缀着紫色发光带的尾鳍兴奋地拍打起水面，溅起不少水花，对方的音调也扬了起来，“我没去过！哪里怎么样？”  
惊天雷向对方形容了音速峡谷，又在对方的一连串追问之下解释了什么叫同学，学校是什么样的等一系列问题。在交谈中，他知道了这条黑紫色的小人鱼叫闹翻天，年龄几乎和惊天雷一样年轻。

“真开心！”闹翻天的尾鳍依旧在不停地拍打着水面，激起的水花不少都落在了惊天雷的身上，“你告诉了我好多外面的事，谢谢你！”  
惊天雷也向救了他性命的闹翻天表达了感谢，然后他表示他该走了，室友们正在到处找他了。  
“噢……你要走了。”闹翻天的光镜黯淡下去，尾鳍也无精打采地垂下去蜷缩起来，让惊天雷无缘无故地产生了一种愧疚感。  
“我明天……！”惊天雷赶忙说，看到闹翻天的尾鳍也随着光镜重新亮起而舒张着展开，他内心不禁也感到了一丝喜悦，“呃，明天不行，有训练课……后天！我后天还可以再来找你吗？”  
“可以！”闹翻天高兴地绕着惊天雷所在的礁石游了一圈儿，“我天天都在这里！后天见！”

惊天雷就这么和闹翻天成为了朋友。  
他每周都抽三天去给闹翻天讲锈海之外的塞伯坦，并且在他知道闹翻天的能量块都是靠收集海边的垃圾压缩制作的之后，他每次去更是给他带了更多的优质能量块。  
“呵，最近食量见长啊，惊天雷？”惊天雷的室友见到他十几块十几块地往寝室床底藏能量块后忍不住调侃他，惊天雷只是笑笑，他不打算把他藏在锈海里的秘密告诉任何人。  
我和一条人鱼做了朋友，真稀奇。惊天雷把能量块塞进子空间里，又从窗户飞了出去。

夜里的锈海散发着幽幽的蓝光，惊天雷并不知道锈海为什么叫锈海，它不但不会让人生锈，还很美丽，还生活着一条可爱的人鱼。惊天雷贴着水面飞行，在水面激起不小的波纹，不出一会儿闹翻天就跃出水面，流线型的鱼尾闪着漂亮的紫色荧光，带起一串水珠。  
“嘿，TC！”闹翻天和往常一样绕着惊天雷变形落地的那块礁石游了好几圈圈，然后又趴在礁石上，等着惊天雷给他讲新的故事。  
惊天雷先把能量块掏出来递给他，看着闹翻天抱着一大堆能量块潜到水里藏到不知道哪些角落之后又浮上来，翘着尾巴高兴地看着惊天雷。  
惊天雷盯着闹翻天轻轻摇晃的尾鳍一时之间失了神，他还从没在夜晚来找过闹翻天，尾鳍的尖儿还滴着水，水滴像是滴在了他的火种上，好似要把它浇灭，又好似在给他火上浇油。

“TC！”当惊天雷被闹翻天的呼叫叫得回过神来的时候，他才发现闹翻天又不知何时绕到了他的背后去，翼面传来别样的触感，是闹翻天在抚摸他的翅膀。  
“我喜欢你的翅膀！我可以摸摸它们吗？”闹翻天的手指滑过机翼下缘，引起了惊天雷的一个激灵。闹翻天瞪着光镜看向他的样子实在不忍拒绝，惊天雷只得点点头，同意了。  
惊天雷平躺在礁石上舒张着机翼，方便闹翻天尽情地抚摸。任何一个飞行者都知道自己的翅膀是自身最精密且脆弱的部件，只有最亲密的伴侣才有资格触碰。但惊天雷把自己的翅膀交给闹翻天了，任凭对方随意地用手指勾画着机翼的轮廓。  
指尖在背后划圈，指腹摩挲过翼面，指节勾住翼梢带来的传感刺激不断地涌入惊天雷的脑模块，他的传感回路因此而烧灼起来，让惊天雷脑内拉响不妙的警报。然而闹翻天依旧在专心致志地抚摸着惊天雷的翅膀，并且因为新奇感而不断用尾巴拍打着水面。  
最让惊天雷感到不妙的事还是发生了，他的输出管因为过强的感官刺激而充能了。他紧攥着拳头，不想让闹翻天察觉他的异常，但闹翻天还是从他的表情看出了端倪。  
“TC？你怎么啦？”闹翻天停止了对惊天雷的传感回路施加的甜蜜的折磨，转而担忧地询问他，“你是不是不喜欢我摸你呀？”  
惊天雷摇了摇头，眼神游移着，最后选择低头盯着闹翻天隐藏在水面下的尾鳍来转移注意力。  
闹翻天却因此会错了意，他将鱼尾翘出水面，向惊天雷露出自己银白色的腹部：“你是不是也想摸摸它？”  
惊天雷的思考回路仿佛一下子炸开了花。闹翻天袒露着的腹部看上去光滑极了，只有接近鱼尾部分的鳞甲因为鱼尾的摆动而不停地变换着方向，腹部两侧的大片黑色和紫色光带在近尾部交汇，光带的微弱荧光在黑色为主的机体上显得尤为美丽。  
惊天雷的输出管还充能着，他想让自己的手沿着那光滑的线条缓慢地从上滑到下，然后……  
不，惊天雷，你不可以想。惊天雷喝止住了自己的龌龊想法。他不管闹翻天疑惑的眼神，狼狈地站了起来，仓皇地变形起飞，飞离了那片欲望之海。

也许这是他生平变形最快的一次，也许今天的垂直起飞速度能让他在考试中拔得头筹。惊天雷行驶在夜色中，夜风从他的翼下呼啸而过。他不停地想了些有的没的，依靠这些来忽略掉自己脑海中叫嚣的某个想法。

惊天雷的室友们好心地为他留了窗，这个年纪的躁动情侣半夜幽会是再正常不过的事，甚至还有另一个室友也没有回来。惊天雷发现自己的思想又在开始渐渐跑偏，他躺到床上清除一切冗余杂念，强制自己关机睡觉。

惊天雷在一片暗蓝色的海洋中苏醒过来，他发现自己在不断往黑暗中下沉，一尾黑紫色的影子在光亮传来的海面附近不停地转着圈。  
“……闹闹？”惊天雷试探性地向海面伸出了手，然后那抹影子就停下了绕圈，向暗不见光的深海游来。紫色的手抓住了惊天雷伸出的那只手，惊天雷看到了鱼尾上的紫色光带，确实是闹翻天。  
闹翻天抱着惊天雷的腰，带着他浮上了海面，推着他靠在不知道什么时候就出现在海面上的礁石上。闹翻天的鱼尾前后摆动着以给他自己提供浮力，尾鳍不断地扫过惊天雷的小腿，腹部紧紧地贴在惊天雷的身上。  
而惊天雷知道那腹部是银白色的，在刚出水时会泛着好看的光泽。  
你不该再想下去了，惊天雷。他这么提醒着自己。  
但我只是想知道他的触感。他反驳道。  
闹翻天像是读懂了他的想法般地笑了笑，抓起惊天雷的一只手，便朝自己的身下伸去。  
“啊……”惊天雷在自己的手掌接触到闹翻天的腹面时就轻叹了出来，它果然如同自己想象的那样光滑。闹翻天轻轻地摆了摆鱼尾，让惊天雷的手掌感受摆动时甲片的律动。  
再上下摸索一下。惊天雷的脑模块命令着自己的手。  
于是他的手掌沿着光滑的金属面缓缓地上下游移，闹翻天的鱼尾随着他的抚摸轻轻地在他小腿间扫来扫去，惹得惊天雷很痒，从火种到每一根传感回路的末梢都很痒。他用腿夹住了闹翻天的尾巴，尾鳍听话地勾住了他的小腿。  
“还想要更多？”闹翻天又笑起来，握着惊天雷的手摸索起来，然后引导着惊天雷的手指推开了某一处的甲片。  
惊天雷的手指触到一汪凹陷，凹陷中心旁的一圈软金属由于惊天雷的触碰而轻轻抖了一下。闹翻天卷住惊天雷小腿的尾鳍又紧了紧，红色的光镜带着笑意盯着惊天雷。  
“为什么不呢？”  
惊天雷也不知道这句话到底是闹翻天说的还是他自己说的。他遵循着内心深处的本能，用手指在那处凹陷按压、揉搓，然后凹陷变成了一个小小的洞口，它以规律的一张一合向惊天雷发出了邀请。  
于是惊天雷应了邀。

当惊天雷反应过来时，他才意识到自己在和一条人鱼交合。狭窄的甬道挤着惊天雷的输出管，尾鳍因为快感复又不断地拍打起了惊天雷的小腿。  
一点也不疼。惊天雷想。真不可思议。  
闹翻天在尾鳍越发激烈的摆动中过了载。惊天雷觉得他滑溜溜的，好像随时会从他怀里滑出去一般，便更加用力地用手环着他。明知对方明明不会逃，但他不还是想让这条漂亮人鱼逃走。  
他随着闹翻天接口的自然痉挛过了载，然后——

然后惊天雷醒了，醒来发现自己的下身一片粘腻。  
因为一条人鱼而梦遗的巨大羞耻感像潮水一般笼罩了惊天雷，他抬头看看窗外，发现还是夜晚。  
月卫二洒在窗台上的银白色月光又开始让他想起闹翻天银白色的鱼腹。  
银白色的，细密的鳞甲因为过载而抽动。  
不，你不可以再想了，惊天雷。  
另一个夜不归宿的室友还没有回来，想必拥有了一个快乐的夜晚。  
惊天雷认命地爬起来去淋浴间冲凉，却绝望地发现就连水流滑过身体的触感也能让他想起闹翻天。

与此同时的闹翻天正在锈海里百无聊赖地绕着圈儿。  
他想不明白惊天雷那会儿为什么突然爬起来飞走了，他越是转圈就越是想不明白，他以为他会想摸摸自己的鱼尾巴的。毕竟他觉得自己的鱼尾巴也挺漂亮的。  
“是挺漂亮的呀？”闹翻天靠在礁石上摆弄自己的尾巴。  
“而且还很好摸。”闹翻天顺着鳞甲的方向抚摸着自己的腹部和尾巴，他想让惊天雷摸摸它，缓慢地，从上摸到下，然后再回来……又摸一遍……再来一遍……  
“嗯……TC……再来一遍……”闹翻天发现自己兴奋起来了，如果惊天雷摸他的话他一定更加会兴奋的。  
闹翻天觉得这并不是什么坏事，他喜欢他，并且想要他。  
“啊……TC……”闹翻天拨开了自己的那片接口保护叶，在洞口处按了按。传来的些许快感让他舒服得蜷起了尾鳍，他仰躺在礁石上蹭了蹭背部，把手指伸进接口，更多地抚慰起了自己。

“TC——”当闹翻天靠在礁石上扭着尾巴过载了他自己之后，他又想到惊天雷兀地变形起飞离他而去的样子。他一下子泄了气，翻了个身，无力地趴在了礁石上。  
闹翻天有些生气，鱼尾重重地拍打着水面，水花星星点点地打湿了这块本就不大的礁石。  
惊天雷不喜欢他！闹翻天丧气地想着，尾巴又无精打采地垂下来，浸没在水里。他满心不喜悦地用手划拉着水面，看着月卫二和自己的倒影在水面上破碎又聚拢。  
闹翻天感到有些疲惫了，趴在礁石上睡着了。

第二天闹翻天依旧没精神地仰躺在礁石上晒着主恒星洒下的温暖光芒。他觉得惊天雷今天不会来，鱼尾巴垂在水里，无自觉地拨着水。  
由远及近传来了喷气引擎破空的声音，闹翻天吓了一跳，赶忙钻进水里躲在了水面下。蓝色的飞机出现在他的视野里，惊天雷依旧贴着水面飞行，依靠波纹给闹翻天传递着“他来了”的消息。然后他在礁石上变了人形落地，他的表情看上去有些颓丧。  
闹翻天也没想到惊天雷今天又来了，他从礁石边悄悄探出了头，但惊天雷望着他正前方的那块水面，并没有发现闹翻天。  
“嗨。”闹翻天从惊天雷的侧后方跟他打了招呼，惊天雷这才发现了他。  
“啊……早上好，原来你在我后面。”惊天雷有些手足无措，他早上醒来时才意识到自己昨天的不告而别有些不礼貌，所以他打算趁今天休息日飞过来，给闹翻天道个歉。  
“没关系。”闹翻天欣然接受了他的道歉。  
“那我还可以摸摸你的尾巴吗？”惊天雷有些紧张地问，他已经下定决心，他觉得要说服自己就要先从强迫自己接受这只是种表达友爱的行为做起。  
闹翻天闻言，光镜高兴地亮了起来：“当然可以！”他侧躺在礁石边，把银白色的肚皮露给惊天雷看。  
惊天雷小心翼翼地伸出手，抚了抚银白色的鳞甲。  
就和梦里的触感一样光滑。他想。  
然后他在闹翻天期待的目光下从上抚到下，鱼尾随着他的抚摸左右轻柔地摆动着，在水面推起一道道涟漪。  
闹翻天在惊天雷的抚摸下舒服地关闭了光镜享受着，接口的保护叶可能自己滑开了，但是他并不在意。尾巴垂在水里快乐地轻轻晃着，让闹翻天觉得快活极了。  
然后轻柔的抚摸在惊天雷的手指蹭过他裸露的接口之后就停止了。闹翻天不满地打开光镜，尾鳍也不耐烦地拍了拍礁石。他直起身不由分说地抓住惊天雷的手，惊天雷却有些怯懦地不敢抬头直视他，眼神似乎在到处漂移。  
闹翻天没理解惊天雷的迟疑，他只想让他继续摸他，于是又按着惊天雷的手放在自己下腹，示意他继续。  
惊天雷最终还是顺着闹翻天的意思继续抚摸起来，他不敢直视那个收缩着的柔软小口，甚至连抚摸时都要刻意避开它。  
闹翻天又一次因为惊天雷的奇怪行为而感到疑惑，他为什么非要避开接口？他拉过惊天雷的手强硬地放在那附近，然后才终于得到惊天雷近乎试探的按了按。闹翻天为此发出鼓励和快乐的呻吟，尾巴也小幅度的摇晃起来。  
惊天雷这才意识到闹翻天大概也是有那样的想法的，他复又在洞口柔软的边缘按了按，换来了闹翻天更加高兴的呻吟声。他紧绷在脑子里的一根线仿佛啪的一声断开了，他如释重负地看向闹翻天的脸，问道：  
“我可以吗？”  
闹翻天快速地点点头，尾鳍卷上了惊天雷的小腿。  
得到允许的惊天雷的手指沿着洞口划起了圈儿，闹翻天兴奋地扭动起来，伸手抱住了惊天雷的脖子，把他完全地压向自己。柔软的腹部贴着惊天雷的下体不停摆动，小小的洞口卖力地收缩了起来。惊天雷的输出管很快就硬了，顶着前挡板难受极了。  
但是惊天雷觉得不能操之过急，他不想伤到闹翻天。他试探性地往洞口里伸了伸手指，人鱼狭窄的接口一张一合地往里吞吃着他的手指。闹翻天因为快感而发出更多声音，甬道包裹着惊天雷的手指，尾巴也随着接口的收缩而一会儿伸直，一会儿翘起弯曲。  
惊天雷安抚似的又摸了摸闹翻天的从腹部到尾巴，过了一会儿他才能顺利地让整根手指完整地进出了，于是他又添了第二根进去，接口又紧致得让他几乎进退两难。闹翻天却不满足于他的不动作，两手攀着惊天雷的肩膀，自己前前后后地摆起了尾巴。  
“你慢点儿……闹闹，会伤到你的。”惊天雷有些不安地开口劝他。  
“嗯嗯…不要，快点儿…嗯…舒服……还要……”见闹翻天比他还要性急，惊天雷只得宠溺地亲了亲沉沦在快感里的人鱼的额头，又加快了扩张的节奏。  
两根手指后的接口已经松了不少，闹翻天抱着惊天雷欢愉地摇晃着尾巴，期待地抬头看着他。  
“不，还不行。”惊天雷又低头亲了亲他，改为用三根手指给闹翻天扩张。  
“嗯…！啊啊……”三根手指的填充感让闹翻天的尾鳍蜷起又舒张，人鱼扭动着到达了高潮，尾巴激烈地拍打了一会儿惊天雷的小腿之后就垂下去小幅度地抽动着，惊天雷把手指抽了出来，怜爱地抚了抚人鱼的后背。

闹翻天趴在惊天雷怀里缓了一会儿就又恢复了活力，原本软绵绵地垂下去的尾巴又伸进惊天雷的两腿之间蹭了蹭。  
惊天雷有些意外，他本以为闹翻天过载了一次之后就会满足了，但他摇着尾巴搂着自己的样子看上去还没有要结束的样子。  
“你还没有过载。”闹翻天抬头笑意盈盈地看着惊天雷，“你可以进来，我想让你因为我过载。”说着他又引着惊天雷的手往湿漉漉的洞口伸，惊天雷明白他的意图，终于不再忍耐，卸下了自己被输出管顶了许久的前挡板。  
“我真的可以吗？”输出管的顶端已经顶在了闹翻天的洞口，洞口正张合着迎接他，惊天雷却又再要确认一遍闹翻天的心意。  
闹翻天直接用行动回答了他，人鱼狭窄的接口接纳了惊天雷的输出管，紧致的包裹感和满满当当的填充感让双方都低喘出声。闹翻天紧紧地环抱着惊天雷，一前一后有力地摆动着鱼尾，让接口挤压着带给两人重叠的快感。  
惊天雷觉得不可思议极了，自己在和一条人鱼交合，这不是梦，而且他感到很快乐。  
闹翻天的尾鳍拍打在水面上激起一阵又一阵的水花，快感的浪潮也一阵又一阵地席卷这两人的传感回路。惊天雷不想让他太累，于是双腿夹住了闹翻天的尾巴不再让他动，转而自己挺动起了腰部。  
闹翻天很快就又喊着惊天雷的名字过了载，惊天雷原本想趁就要过载的档口退出去射在外面，却被闹翻天一把抱住翻了个身压在身下，借着甬道的自然痉挛让惊天雷全数射在了里面。  
“我喜欢你，你不可以射在外面。”闹翻天乱七八糟的逻辑让惊天雷感到可爱，黑紫色的人鱼趴在他身上快乐地晃着尾巴。他也不许惊天雷把管子拔出去，柔软的鱼腹紧紧地压着惊天雷，惊天雷干脆也就由着他怎么高兴怎么来，揽住闹翻天的后背一下一下轻轻地拍抚着。  
困倦和疲惫感很快向惊天雷袭来，他昨晚的睡眠实在是糟糕，而这个上午又一下子耗费了过多精力，他很快就揽着闹翻天昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

闹翻天发现惊天雷睡着之后高兴地亲了亲他，他在抱够了之后才把惊天雷还塞在他体内的输出管退了出去，替他重新合上了前挡板。  
闹翻天跳进水里，绕着礁石游了好几圈后又浮上来，趴在礁石边开心地看着惊天雷。尾巴欢快地拍着水的节奏彰示了他的好心情。

啪嗒。啪嗒啪嗒啪嗒。哗啦。  
惊天雷在水波拍打着礁石的环绕声中醒来了，他很高兴地发现有一尾黑紫色的漂亮人鱼趴在礁石边饶有兴致地看着他。  
“你醒了呀？饿不饿？要不要吃能量块？”

惊天雷有一个秘密。  
他的恋人是一条生活在锈海里的可爱人鱼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 顺带一提日版时空界漫画里闹闹确实被改造成了一条机械鲨鱼:D（还改了名字，叫Hellwarp  
> 这只是一条和本文毫无关系的科普，Hellwarp长得不咋好看（。  
> 但是闹闹永远可爱！


End file.
